Luna's Stuck Sneeze (Fanfic)
Commissioned fanfic by SarahGirl1998 from Deviantart. Luna sniffled twice as she rubbed her nose with her fist. It didn't seem to be working as well as she thought it would. The outside of her nose was twitching occasionally, but the insides were tickling madly. "Aaah... Huuuh..." Luna tilted her neck back as her breath hitched. Her eyelids fell halfway as she felt like she was going to sneeze. Her nostrils flared up to at least twice their normal size. "HAAAAAAAAAH--" But just as she took her final inhale, the sneezy itch in her nose suddenly died down. Luna opened her eyes slightly, tilting her neck back to its normal position as her breath returned to normal. She didn't get to finish her sneeze. "Aw, dang!" Luna said to herself as she sniffled again. "What the heck is wrong with my nose?" Luna looked up at the lamp on the ceiling, remembering that bright light could sometimes make her sneeze. She squinted as the rays from the light entered her eyes, creating a slight tickle in her nose. She sniffled, her nostrils cringing as the tickle grew larger, until Luna thought she could feel a sneeze coming on. "Heeh..." Luna tilted her neck back slightly, but before she could inhale more than that, the itch in her nose weakened until her breath stopped hitching. She tilted her neck back to normal, blinking and taking a sniffle. "Ugh." She rubbed her nose again, thinking it would start tickling again, but it didn't. Sighing in annoyance, she started to go back into her room. Once she made it in, she slammed the door behind her, and then sat down on her bed. She picked up her electric guitar and turned one of the knobs, trying to tune it. Suddenly, her nose twitched and her nostrils flared up intensely. Her eyes started to water. She needed to sneeze... but why? "Haaaah...!" Luna tilted her neck back, and then looked over at the window - the only possible hint that she needed to sneeze, besides the occasional random sneeze. To her horror, she had left the window open the last time she was in here. The wind must have blown some pollen, dust or any other irritant into her room. Luna couldn't figure out what it was exactly, but she couldn't focus on that now; her nose itched too much. "Heeeh, uhhh..." Luna put down her guitar and sniffled a couple of times, trying to stop her nose from tickling so badly, but it wasn't working. She tried taking a sharp sniff, but right before she did, a large gust of wind from outside blew into her room, carrying a mixture of pollen and dust. And it blew right into her face, and a good amount of pollen and dust filled her nostrils. The urge to sneeze grew to an unimaginable point, beyond any time she had ever needed to sneeze. Her nostrils grew and shrunk constantly, her nose reddened slightly as it quivered and rumbled, and her eyes filled with tears. "HUUUUUUUUUUUH--" Luna took a massive gasp, and then exploded with an enormous sneeze. "EEEEEEETCHHHHHEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!" Luna shot her neck forwards as a good amount of saliva was released from her mouth. She blew a good amount of irritants out of her nose with her sneeze, but that wasn't enough relief for her nose. She tilted her neck back, preparing to sneeze a few more times. "HAAAAAAAATCHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!! HEEEEEETCHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! HUUUUUUUUUUTCHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!" "Haaaaaah... HATSHEEEEWWWW!!" The final sneeze in her attack sounded considerably more like her normal sneeze. While it was still loud, the other ones sounded a lot bigger than that, in comparison. Luna recovered from her fit, but her eyes were still watering slightly, and her nose was a bit red and running a little. She sniffled sharply, sucking the mucus back up her nose, and then rubbed it with her right forefinger. "Well, at least I got that out of the way," she muttered to herself. She then got up and went to the window to close the door, bringing the irritant flow from outside to a halt. Luna's nose slowly stopped running, and the red tinge started to disappear. Now feeling better, Luna sighed with relief - not because her allergy symptoms were clearing up, but because she had at least gotten her stuck sneeze out. She headed back to her bed to practice her guitar. Category:Stories